


good for me for now [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "good for me for now" by storiesfortravellers.For this prompt at comment-fic:Buffy/Faith, AU where they met in LA while Buffy was "Anne."





	good for me for now [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [good for me for now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842407) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 11:11  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good%20for%20me%20for%20now.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good%20for%20me%20for%20now%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission!


End file.
